In the past cars have been washed by hand using a bucket and sponge, and a chamois for drying; this is still regarded as the best way to wash a car. However this method for washing cars is laborious and time consuming, or alternatively expensive to procure.
Inexpensive automatic drive-up car washing stations have been provided to save the trouble of hand washing cars. Traditionally the car is scrubbed by passing between a pair of large vertical rollers. However, these washing stations can treat the car roughly and may cause scratching of the exterior paint, and sometimes other minor damage.
Modern drive-up carwash stations provide a hose with a spray wand and a hogs hair brush similar to a broom, that the user can manipulate around to either spray it or scrub their car. The user may not bring and use their own bucket and sponge, or any other cleaning agents or equipment. Typically the user will pay for the use of the carwash according to the time they require the spray wand and brush to be operating, or for the time they are monopolising the carwash station.